


【佑灰】猫儿为何不吃鱼番外

by SeeMySTARSinSummerTime



Series: 平行世界的奎八佑灰 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime/pseuds/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime
Summary: *电竞选手圆 x 演员&中餐厅老板俊*《猫儿为何不吃鱼》番外（前文点series跳转，一句话奎八*一起玩游戏的梗是设定电竞圆的初心来着，上篇竟然忘了写！于是原本一发完《猫儿》有了后续🤓*4k+，私设有，OOC抱歉*所以文俊辉的小脑袋瓜里每天都在想什么？
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: 平行世界的奎八佑灰 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543840
Kudos: 3





	【佑灰】猫儿为何不吃鱼番外

【Level 1】  
“圆圆你不是电竞选手嘛～”  
“是，但不是……这种电竞啊……”全圆佑站在游戏厅中央，他看着即使戴着眼镜口罩也挡不住一脸兴奋的文俊辉，失笑的声音在口罩下闷闷的，几乎被周围游戏机嘈杂的电子音淹没。

自从跟全圆佑认识后，除了吃和演戏之外爱好寥寥的文俊辉多了个新乐趣——打游戏。  
但他玩游戏的重点不在“玩”，而是想玩玩看游戏到底有什么好玩的。  
徐明浩第一次听到这段话，差点以为最近天天跟金珉奎在一起导致自己中文退步了。  
“怎么每个字都听得懂，组合到一起我就不懂了呢？”  
“哎呀就是，我想多了解全圆佑一点嘛，他既然是个电竞选手，我就想知道他为什么喜欢玩游戏……”  
文俊辉盯着手机里发出轰隆隆效果音的游戏画面，双目无神。  
他最近玩遍了所有的大热游戏，手游端游全都不放过，美其名曰“知己知彼，百战不殆”（……），但不论玩得上不上手，就没有一个游戏能在他手机/电脑里活过三天。

“唉……朕乏了……”文俊辉坐着徐明浩的椅子趴着徐明浩的桌子，把手机丢过一边，已然对刚下载不到2小时的游戏失去了兴趣。  
徐明浩随意地坐在地上，翻看着金珉奎刚拍好的M&M这一季LOOKBOOK的打样，头都没抬给了光明正大占着自己座位的人一个白眼。  
“你的脑子里真是总有些奇奇怪怪的问题……不是我说你俩都在一起了，直接问他就得了呗，这点事有什么不能说的。”  
“可我问这个不是很煞风景嘛，他引以为豪的职业，我却要质疑他‘请问游戏有什么好玩的’，天哪听听这是人说的话吗！”文俊辉趴在徐明浩桌上甚至想用头撞一撞。

“天哪文俊辉，听听，这是你会说出的话吗！你长大了我很欣慰，爱情的力量果然伟大！”  
“去！”  
调笑过文俊辉，为了解救自己快被锤散的桌子，徐明浩最终正经地提了个建议。  
“不然你和他一起打一次游戏试试？看看他到底为什么喜欢打游戏。”

于是文俊辉照做了。  
于是文俊辉排除了在他小脑瓜里被划为不好玩的手游端游（其中包括全圆佑的竞赛项目），他选择邀请全圆佑一起去打电动。

全圆佑在听到文俊辉邀请自己“打游戏”的时候还有点惊讶，文俊辉平时看起来对游戏毫无兴趣的样子，难道还是个隐藏的高手？  
他作为职业选手的胜负欲被点燃了，结果……游戏厅算是怎么回事儿？

“哎呀我们中国有句老话，叫‘来都来了’，反正都是游戏，我相信你可以的！”文俊辉忽略掉全圆佑的抗议，想都没想就牵起他的手往游戏厅里钻。  
全圆佑握着文俊辉热乎乎的手，摇了摇头一脸无奈的笑，他使了使劲儿把往前冲的文俊辉拽回怀里，压低声音在文俊辉耳边说话，镜片后面好看的眼睛里溢出笑意。  
“要先去买游戏币。”  
“噢……噢噢噢好！去买币去买币……”正式交往不过一个月，每次面对全圆佑的近距离美颜暴击，文俊辉都还是会脸红心跳慌慌张张。  
“哎妈呀帅死我了……”文俊辉走在前面抚着胸口，嘴里用中文碎碎念。

【Level 2】  
“嘿吼！看招哇哒哒哒！”文俊辉和全圆佑面对面坐在拳王游戏机前，噼里啪啦的按键音和屏幕的游戏音都盖不过文俊辉嘴里的瞎咋呼。  
“哇！我又赢啦~~~~”  
文俊辉兴奋地跑到对面全圆佑身边，想都没想就从身后抱住全圆佑，边晃怀里的人边得意地笑：“哈哈哈哈圆圆你还是电竞选手呢，都打不过我我是不是天赋异禀啊哈哈哈哈~”  
“是啊，俊尼太厉害了~”  
全圆佑一脸拿他没办法的样子，从他脸上的笑容来看，任谁也想不到这是个连输了5场游戏的职业电竞选手。

文俊辉玩腻了拳王，又拉着全圆佑的手去玩射击游戏。在文俊辉一番瞎扫射只命中13个目标的战绩下，全圆佑选手竟然吃了个0分惨败。  
“哇圆圆快看，我又赢了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
文俊辉和全圆佑未免被认出都做了番伪装，但这两人优越的身型气质还是吸引了不少路人，文俊辉丝毫不在意，赢了游戏便兴奋地拦腰抱着全圆佑闹。  
全圆佑对文俊辉的撒娇亲昵来者不拒，面对13：0的战绩他也能面不改色地吹彩虹屁，把文俊辉宠溺的没了边。  
“我们俊尼大概是游戏天才呢~”

还好粗神经的文俊辉只是脑回路清奇并不是真的笨，等两人玩遍游戏厅文俊辉几乎全胜，他终于意识到全圆佑选手今天恐怕是来开闸泄洪的。  
“圆圆你可是职业选手！玩游戏怎么可能这么菜，你是不是故意放水让我啊……”  
全圆佑心下冤枉，他一开始倒确实提起了胜负欲，但他对面的对手可是文俊辉——这个赢了就像小孩子一样单纯欢呼笑闹的小傻子，看到手舞足蹈扑上来抱住自己的文俊辉，他怎么还舍得真打。  
可这下文俊辉不乐意了。

“不行，这些游戏凸显不了圆圆你的真实实力，嗯……要不我们去PC房吧？”文俊辉暗搓搓藏着想让全圆佑认真打游戏的心思，不由分说拉着全圆佑离开了游戏厅。  
“宠夫”的全圆佑只要和文俊辉在一起，干什么他当然都没有意见，便由着文俊辉折腾。  
文俊辉随便挑了一家附近环境不错的PC房，一进去便要了一个双人包间，正等待服务员安排的时候大厅里突然爆发出一阵欢呼。  
“怎么了？……哇！圆圆那是你吗！”文俊辉好奇的探头去看，便发现大厅的大屏里正在播放一场电竞比赛的录像，仔细一看人们欢呼的对象，可不就是自己身边的全圆佑嘛！

文俊辉虽然看不懂游戏，但随着屏幕里全圆佑的操作大厅里接连爆发出喝彩声，他也猜到全圆佑一定是做了很厉害的事。  
全圆佑从进PC房开始就把脸遮得严严实实，看文俊辉沉迷在屏幕上自己前两天刚打赢的那场比赛，更是不好意思的恨不得藏起来。  
“好了，我们去包间吧。”全圆佑拽了拽入迷的文俊辉，硬拉着他往包间里走，文俊辉看起来人是和他走了，目光却紧紧盯着大屏右下角选手镜头的小窗。  
那是文俊辉从来没见过的全圆佑，帅气、认真、强大，迷人得紧却有些陌生。

【Level 3】  
文俊辉跟着全圆佑前往包间的路上反常的一言不发，这样的状态一直持续到全圆佑熟练地打开电脑。  
两人并肩坐在双人沙发上，全圆佑翻着电脑上的游戏随口问道“俊尼想玩什么？”，却半天没有听到回答。  
他摘下口罩扭头去看文俊辉，只见文俊辉一脸严肃盯着自己不说话。  
全圆佑笑着摸了摸脸：“怎么了吗？我脸上有什么？”  
文俊辉抿了抿嘴，半晌仿佛下定了决心开口道：“圆圆我有个问题，说出来可能会让你不开心，但我真的很在意。”

看文俊辉一本正经的样子，全圆佑也不自觉紧张了起来，他抬手摸了摸文俊辉的头，对他说俊尼想知道什么自己都会告诉他。  
“我……我就是想知道你为什么喜欢游戏……”  
见全圆佑露出惊讶的神色，文俊辉连忙补充道：“我对游戏的事完全不懂，但我知道这是圆圆你的职业，既然是职业那你应该是喜欢的吧？哪怕是一点点……”  
“你喜欢的东西我都想要多了解一点，所以我最近玩了很多游戏……”  
说到这里文俊辉有点委屈：“唉，但我真的是一点天赋都没有吧，玩了那么多还是不懂……可是啊我刚才看到大屏幕里的圆圆，你认真打游戏的样子真的很帅气很迷人！”

没想到文俊辉说着说着突然表白，全圆佑不自觉红了脸颊。  
“可是那样的圆圆我有点不认识了……不不不我不是说你这样不好！只是圆圆你的世界我完全不了解，我突然觉得离你很遥远，我就是……想再多了解你一点，想更走近你的世界……”  
文俊辉说到后面低下了头，这副没精打采的样子让全圆佑的心都揪了起来。

全圆佑突然想起来文俊辉最近的反常，他又是暗搓搓地问自己什么游戏好玩，又是突然约自己去从没听他说过感兴趣的游戏厅，全圆佑以为这只是文俊辉日常的脑回路跳脱，没想到他竟然自己苦恼了这么多。  
自从某个练习完疲惫的深夜，全圆佑在“猫儿”第一次看到文俊辉的那一眼开始，他从来只有游戏的电子世界便仿佛有了真实的触感。  
活泼灵动的文俊辉即使在那样的深夜，也会笑盈盈地招待每个客人，面对偶尔请求签名合照的粉丝，即使素颜文俊辉也从不推脱。  
很小就因为有天赋而被职业队挖去打游戏的全圆佑，曾经以为自己理应就是个没有感情的比赛机器，却在文俊辉亲手为他端上餐点，还絮絮叨叨“太晚吃东西对身体不好哦虽然我也很喜欢吃宵夜啦不过你好瘦啊平时也要多吃点”并对自己露出毫不设防的笑容时，突然想养一只猫了。

于是全圆佑开始养成去“猫儿”吃宵夜的习惯；于是每次比赛结束他都会去“猫儿”见见那个人，即使并不是每次都能碰到他。  
他在那个假日比赛完的夜晚，依旧去了明知不会营业的“猫儿”，没想到那只猫儿竟然真的出现。  
命定巧合般的相遇让全圆佑决定再也不放手了，他选择在本赛季的决赛前向文俊辉告了白，出乎意料却又理所当然地听到了文俊辉肯定的回答。  
从一见钟情到相恋，他们走过的时间确实不算长，但全圆佑觉得他们以后的日子还有很长，所以并没有着急渗透进文俊辉的世界，没想到这样反而让文俊辉不安了。

全圆佑倾身把文俊辉环进怀中，他一想到文俊辉在自己看不见的地方，做着他完全陌生的事只是为了多了解自己一些，心里仿佛有猫儿依偎着，热乎乎的柔软一片。

【Level 4】  
文俊辉委委屈屈的窝进全圆佑怀里，像只猫一样用脑袋蹭了蹭全圆佑的胸口，他的双臂紧紧揽着全圆佑的腰，好像这样可以多汲取一些全圆佑的温暖。  
全圆佑低头吻了吻文俊辉头顶的软发，摩挲着他的背来安慰自己撒娇的恋人。  
他知道文俊辉在等自己的回答，全圆佑抬手扶了扶眼镜组织好语言才开口。

“我很小就被职业战队挖去打游戏了，其实并不知道自己是不是喜欢打游戏，也不知道自己是不是做得好，只是……顺其自然的开始了，就顺其自然做了下去。”  
文俊辉在他怀里抬起头，这样的角度让小猫样的文俊辉看起来更加柔顺无害。  
他眨了眨眼，大大的眼睛里有满满的疑惑：“可是不喜欢的事，为什么要一直做下去呢？”  
全圆佑很想严肃回答他，但这样的文俊辉太过诱人，搞得全圆佑心旌荡漾，他只得把文俊辉按回自己的怀里。

“俊尼演戏的时候有没有为剧本里的故事和人生着迷的时候？”  
全圆佑做了个比喻：“一开始我也质疑过自己为什么还要继续打游戏，我真的喜欢游戏吗？说起来俊尼你和我做了同样的事呢。”他说到这里没忍住笑了起来。  
“我不知道自己喜不喜欢、为什么要打游戏，于是我就拼命地打游戏想从游戏里找到答案——就像俊尼做的那样。有一天我突然发现游戏就像演戏，每一个游戏都是一个世界，我操纵着角色也是在体会不同的人生。”  
“和演戏真的很像啊！”文俊辉惊喜地回道。

“是啊。”全圆佑看着再次抬起头的文俊辉没忍住轻啄了一下他的嘴唇，果不其然怀里小猫的耳朵立刻烧了起来。  
“‘既然我无法体验那么多种人生，干脆就让游戏里的人帮我体验好了，这样看来游戏也不坏’，后来我是这么想的。”  
“所以圆圆不讨厌游戏是吗？不是在做自己讨厌的事是吧？哎呀这样就太好了……”文俊辉耳朵红红满意地点了点头。  
全圆佑看到文俊辉这样可爱的反应，心仿佛化成了一滩糖水，全圆佑扶起怀里的文俊辉，双手捧着他的脸认真地看着他。

“但游戏人生经历的再多ID再多我都还是全圆佑，就像俊尼演过那么多角色你还是你。”  
“俊尼不用担心不了解游戏世界，因为我的真实世界只有这一个，我会把我的世界全部向你敞开，我只要有你的这个世界就够了。”  
文俊辉这么多天以来的不安、挣扎被全圆佑全然解读，他的小脑袋瓜里紧绷的弦终于松了。  
“圆圆……”文俊辉呢喃着唤了一声全圆佑的名字便立刻被堵上了嘴——  
全圆佑双手捧着文俊辉的脸，轻轻吻上了他的唇，从刚才开始顾忌着文俊辉害羞一直在克制的全圆佑终于忍不住了。

【Level 5】  
不同于刚才浅尝即止的轻啄，全圆佑含着文俊辉的嘴唇像在品尝什么美食，偶尔伸出舌头舔一舔便会惊得文俊辉轻颤，但即使这样文俊辉也没有任何推拒。  
全圆佑温柔地吮吸了一会儿文俊辉的唇，按前几次的经验估摸着差不多到文俊辉的极限了便准备退开，谁知刚睁开眼离开一点便立刻被文俊辉搂着腰拽了回来。  
“还要……”文俊辉半睁着眼睛眼角飞红，嘴唇因为摩擦和舔舐泛着水光微微红肿，看的全圆佑下意识又舔了一下。  
“俊尼还想要么……”全圆佑的低音仿佛恶魔的诱惑，引得文俊辉抬起胳膊环上了他的脖颈，文俊辉没有说话而是直接用动作回应了全圆佑。  
文俊辉学着全圆佑的动作也舔了舔他的嘴唇，似触非触像小猫的触碰，全圆佑不再矜持搂紧文俊辉的腰攻进了他的齿关……

安静的双人包间有微弱的电子音和人声从门外传来，室内昏暗的电脑屏幕光打在相拥的两人身上，他们的耳边只听得见唇舌缠绵的亲吻声，只感受得到怀里人真实的触感。  
绵长的一吻将毕，分开的唇舌之间牵出些许银丝，全圆佑又舔了舔文俊辉的嘴唇才恋恋不舍的离开。  
本以为文俊辉吻完又会嘻嘻哈哈胡言乱语遮掩害羞，但与全圆佑的预料不同，文俊辉虽然脸红的不像话却没有逃开他。  
只见文俊辉一瞬不错地盯了自己一会儿，就在全圆佑想要不要开口的时候，文俊辉突然扑上来又碰了一下他的嘴唇便马上分开，然后傻呵呵的“嘿嘿”笑了两声。

“……俊尼？”  
“圆圆教我打游戏吧！我也想体验一下游戏的世界，体验一下你的世界~”文俊辉露出熟悉的元气笑容，一撸袖子一副要大干一场的架势。  
全圆佑愣了一瞬便反应了过来，他带着宠溺的笑容说好，把文俊辉揽进怀里打开了自己竞赛项目的游戏。  
“先起个角色名吧？俊尼想叫什么？”全圆佑目光固定在屏幕上微微侧脸在文俊辉耳边轻声发问，嘴唇若有似无的擦过文俊辉的耳廓。  
文俊辉呵呵笑着缩了一下：“痒~嗯我想想……就叫圆圆的猫儿吧~”  
全圆佑当然没有意见，快速敲下几个字画面便进入了游戏世界。

全圆佑几乎手把手从基础按键开始教文俊辉，等文俊辉会跑会打了也没有放开抱着他的手。偶尔遇到棘手的难关，全圆佑才上手操作给文俊辉示范，温柔耐心的样子若是让惨败于他的对手看到，非得投诉全圆佑打假赛不可。  
一阵激烈的电子效果音过后，全圆佑操纵着文俊辉的角色通过了他屡次失败的新手村boss关卡，文俊辉开心的不得了一下子扑进全圆佑怀里。  
“我的圆圆最厉害啦！”

全圆佑扶了扶眼镜，不动声色的笑着享受小猫的投怀送抱，仿佛刚才故意不帮文俊辉等他着急了才出手的人不是自己。  
他们身旁的游戏画面里，红底黑字的横幅闪动着，像是一出盛大戏剧的开幕。  
“圆圆的猫儿，旅途开启啦！快和你的伙伴一起去探险吧！”


End file.
